Red (Shrek)
Red (Shrek) is BaronNation Entertainment's parody of DreamWorks SKG's 2001 film Shrek. It appeared on YouTube on September 6, 2016. Cast: * Shrek - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Donkey - Sid (Ice Age) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Jewel (Rio) * Lord Farquaad Chester v (cloudy with a chance of meatballs) * Dragon - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) * The Big Bad Wolf - Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) * The Three Little Pigs - Kevin, Stuart, and Bob (Minions) * The Three Blind Mice - Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo (Clarence) * Gingy - Fear (Inside out) * Pinnochio - Oh (Home) * Magic Mirror - lenny (Shark Tale) Parts: * Red (Shrek) Part 1: Opening Credits ("All-Star") * Red (Shrek) Part 2: The Flying Talking Sloth * Red (Shrek) Part 3: The Odd Couple * Red (Shrek) Part 4: Unwanted Visitors * Red (Shrek) Part 5: Lord Chester v/lenny shark The Magic Mirror * Red (Shrek) Part 6: Welcome To Duloc * Red (Shrek) Part 7: Birds Are like Onions * Red (Shrek) Part 8: Crossing The Bridge * Red (Shrek) Part 9: Facing Off Toothless * Red (Shrek) Part 10: Rescuing Princess Atta * Red (Shrek) Part 11: Escaping Toothless * Red (Shrek) Part 12: Red Removes His Mask * Red (Shrek) Part 13: Making Camp * Red (Shrek) Part 14: Under The Stars * Red (Shrek) Part 15: Chester v In Bed/Atta's Bird Song/Make-Up * Red (Shrek) Part 16: Monseiur Chef Quasimodo * Red (Shrek) Part 17: Running To Duloc ("My Beloved Monster") * Red (Shrek) Part 18: Weedrat Dinner * Red (Shrek) Part 19: Sid Discovers the Princesses Secret * Red (Shrek) Part 20: Sunrise/Leonard's Proposal/Wedding Preperation ("Hallelujah") * Red (Shrek) Part 21: That's What Friends Are For * Red (Shrek) Part 22: The Wedding/Sunset * Red (Shrek) Part 23: True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm A Beliver") * Red (Shrek) Part 24: End Credits Movie Used: Shrek (2001) Clips Used: * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Rio 2 (2014) * Cloudy with a chance of meatballs (2013) * Over The Hedge (2006) * Ratatouille (2007) * Brave (2012) * Despicable Me (2010)' * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapde (2016) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Yogi Bear (2010) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Minions (2015) * Clarence (2014 -) * Trolls (2016) * Fantastic Mr.Fox (2009) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2016) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Home (2015) * The Lorax (2012) * Inside out (2015) * Shark tale (2004) * The Lego Movie (2014) * Tangled (2010 * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Zootopia (2016) * Cars (2006) * How To Train Your Dragon (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Teen Titans GO!!! (2014-) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Planet Earth (2006) * The Wild (2006) * The Tale of Despereaux (2008) Voices: * Jason Sudekis * John Leguizamo * Julia-Louis Dreyfus * Anne Hathaway * Will Forte * George Clooney * Spencer Rothbell * Sean Giambrone * Jack Black * Pierre Coffin * Bill Hader * Jim parsons * Jim Varney * Blake Clark * Liam Neeson * Jon Lovitiz Gallery Characters Red angry birds 2016.png Red as Shrek Sid ice age.png Sid as DonkeyCategory:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek movie-spoofs